


Debauchery for Wine and Cheese

by arisanite



Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Domination, F/M, Feeding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: You need something from Dr. Laing. Well, guess what? He needs something from you too.





	Debauchery for Wine and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I have read one chapter of High Rise and I don’t know when and if I have the courage to watch it. I hope this is within character. Also, this is @beaglebitch‘s fault. This is for you too, @insanely-smart.

 

You didn’t expect things to be like this at all. 

All you wanted was a bit of food after all that shortage and chaos… 

And maybe a bit of wine and cheese as he promised. But, no, you did not want this. Well, you weren’t sure exactly  _why_  you didn’t want  _this_ ,  _especially from him,_ considering that you’ve been unconsciously dreaming about it ever since you saw him dirty dancing with your air hostess friends…

But after everything that had happened and you somewhat found this charming young doctor suddenly becoming hospitable amidst the chaos and the insanity…

The next thing you knew, you were face-first on his gray carpet, naked like the day you were born, with clamps clipped on your nipples. Your vision began to blur as you felt  someone gripping you by your arms and pulling your ass up, forcing you on your knees. Your eyes widening, you realize how exposed your cunt was… to whoever was putting you in such a humiliating position.

“You want wine and cheese, darling?” You heard  _him_  gruffly whispering in your ear, his hot breath touching your exposed neck as it sent a shiver down your spine. “ _You have to work for it._ ”

Initially, you found yourself wanting to say no, but the moment you felt those gray slacks brush against your thigh and you heard that shrill shriek of the zipper being pulled down… you began to doubt your initial decision…

Until he began to fill you with that thick girth from behind and you couldn’t believe the sound escaping your mouth…

“ _Oh my God_ ,” your mouth formed a perfect “o” as you felt your walls slowly being stretched. “ _Yes…”_

Laing wriggled his hips once or twice, seemingly adjusting to your tightness, and you had to catch your breath as he thickened inside of you. However, the moment you sighed – you realized that he was not going to dance to your rhythm.  _You had to dance to his_.

Despite the gentle smile you often saw during parties in the past and the elegant demeanor he displayed in front of esteemed guests, you never realized how feral he could be as he started pounding away – his thrusts interjecting with sharp gasps as he rutted inside of you.

You couldn’t trust yourself either as your cries began to escalate in octaves, the rests between them becoming even shorter as his thrusts began to quicken. 

He fucked you without abandon, as if he hasn’t touched a woman in years and he’s rotting in deprivation.

He held you at your elbow at an angle that you dangled from the floor, and you knew you’d fall flat on your face right on the carpet if he let go of you. With your hands out of order thanks to your arms locked against each other, you can’t even grab at anything to find some purchase. Even the sounds of his thighs slapping your ass was obscene. 

But what made you tighten even more around that rude, veiny, yet thick English cock that was seemingly violating you were those grunts that echoed from his mouth as if they were soft sullen whispers meant only for your ear…

“You thought that I didn’t notice that you were watching when I danced with your friends?” He whispered closely, watching your reflection in the big metal installation in the middle of the room. You both looked so wanton, especially with your breasts heaving to every thrust. It didn’t help how he seemed to enjoy how they were decorated with this golden peaks that were attached to your nips… He knew exactly how they made you wetter, considering the slick sounds his cock made in you. 

“You think you’re a wall flower,” he growled in your ear as he continued to jerk his hips, rotating it every other thrust. “But with those luscious lips,” he said through gritted teeth before turning your head and roughly stealing a kiss. “And those heaving tits,” those blue eyes glared at you through the metal reflection as you felt one big hand squeeze your breast, the sensation of the clamped nipple sending electricity coursing through your nerves.

“This  _flower_ needs to be  _fucked_  into a  _wall_ , darling,” he whispered into your ear before biting a lobe, causing you to scream.

He lost control of himself for a while after that… but not enough to reach his climax. He brought you down with him in that downward spiral of pleasure for a while with his grip relaxing on your elbows as it allowed you to plant your hands on the carpet.

He began to slow down and you were quite sure that he’s about to reach his climax and let you go. After two huge major thrusts that caused you to slide against the carpet, you felt the man stop.

You can hear the doctor catching his breath with his loud panting as the only thing echoing inside your head.

You let out a deep breath, despite being slightly disappointed to be so close to your peak, only to be denied of it. At least you would be able to eat soon, if he is true to his word.

For a moment, you felt his hands leave your hips.

You were sure that you were about to pass out on his rug, when you heard the sound of fabric rustling… and you felt something being slung around your neck.

You look down to find his gray necktie now wrapped around your throat, as you began to claw at it. His hand suddenly snaked around your torso, pulling you upwards, as you suddenly felt his cock throbbing within you again… this time suddenly thicker than what it felt before.

It wasn’t over just yet.

And this time, asphyxiation was the name of the game.

You began to cry out as you felt him tighten his tie around your neck, slowly restricting your breathing  in such a measured manner as his other hand powerfully clutched at your torso. You knew he was a doctor and he must know the lengths of where this was going, and yet you were afraid of the heights where he was taking you.

“Don’t you worry,” you hear him whisper gruffly in your ear. “I won’t let you suffocate. I know what I’m doing.” His next words however made you squeal, causing you to grip his cock with your walls, making his jerk forwards, almost making you cum. “ _I’ll take you to Heaven and back, though.”_

You don’t know what happened next. 

All you know was that you stopped clawing at the necktie wrapped around your throat and were pulling so hard at those dirty blond curls. You were completely red in the face with less oxygen passing through your airways, and this made you grip his cock inside your cunt even harder, driving him towards the edge.

You can feel your eyes rolling towards the back of your head and you were sure you were about to lose consciousness… But you barely even noticed how he stopped cradling your breasts with that large muscled arm slipped just under them retracted so he can suck on his fingers…

And you suddenly felt wet digits rubbing furiously at your clit.

Your jaw fell slack as you literally gushed all over that thick, veined cock.

You heard him scream as he threw his head back, his cock within you twitching once or twice… definitely indicating that he completely lost himself to climax.

Then you completely blacked out.

 

***

 

By the time you gained consciousness, you were surprised to find yourself dressed in a dirty white dress shirt, and covered in an old musty unwashed blanket on that dirty gray rug on the floor. His necktie was folded neatly on the coffee table, as if it was never used at all. You also saw the two clamps also lying inside a clean box, nestled around the whitest cloth found in the room, as if it was a gift.

You didn’t expect your head being cradled in the man’s lap either as he held a bottle of wine up your mouth, urging you to drink.

You never felt so relieved as you parted your lips and complied to the dwindling amount of wine.

“This can be an arrangement,” you can hear his voice above you, as you looked up to find that bearded face dimly lit by candlelight. “You give me what I want,” he whispered as you watched those spindly digits pieced off a chunk of cheese from the charred block on his hand and graciously offered it to your parched lips. “And I can give you what you want.”

You blinked as you chewed on the piece of dairy, completely fazed by the situation.

It was some weird arrangement. But it’s just so tempting… You needed the food and he could supply it. He wanted the sex and… You had to admit you wanted it too. Such feral, wild, humiliating…

You bit your lip. You find yourself nodding.

A smile spread across that handsome face as you felt his hand gently stroking the red line across your neck. “You’re mine now,  _yes_?” 

You were convinced that those blue eyes must have hypnotized you.

“ _Yes.”_


End file.
